Delta (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary Delta was the very first enemy of Linx Rifelson. He is the son of Abyssion, and the Prince of Arkyos City. Appearance and Personality Delta's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks oddly similar to Linx Rifelson. He has slightly long, messy raven hair, with pitch black eyes like his father, and has dark-colored eye-bags, indicating that he doesn't sleep much. He wears a buttoned, long-sleeved dark green shirt, with black, loose pants. Delta is eccentric, and at times it seems as though he's never serious in anything, even in fights. This is because he always believes he's superior to his enemy, and usually he's right. After being hidden from the outside world for years because of his father's fear of his son's death, Delta never developed any social skills. This made him cold and down right rude to practically everyone, the only exception being his father. Delta is fairly patient, and is not able to be easily provoked, as he is usually the one provoking his opponent. However, his lack of socializing made him arrogant, believing that he is someone that could change the world. He wants to prove that he's not weak, and show what he's made of to everyone. He is afraid that if he's weak, then his father won't approve of him. This mindset only changes after going against the Band of the Nations, and having a talk with Yoshimitsu Rifelson, finding out that power isn't everything. Eventually, he started to gain feelings for her after showing him that there is a whole other world than his enclosed one he's been with all of his life. Even with his previous arrogance though, Delta believed in hard work above all. To get to the strength he possessed, he trained and practiced with grueling effort. He only had two goals: To get his father to notice his skills, and to show the world his strength in power and knowledge. What he wants more in life is for his father to acknowledge him as a son that's able to make him proud. In reality, his father noticed him long ago, and worked even harder to create a world where there is no war. In battle, Delta would always hold back in the start. He thinks of his opponents as simply a play thing in a toy box, and nothing more. Even if he was insufferably arrogant, when he did get serious, he would do anything in order to defeat the enemy. In summary, Delta only wanted his father's approval, and went on the wrong path to achieve it. Even though he changed for the better... he still met his tragic end. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown, but it's stated that he looked light for his height, as he was very ''skinny '''Height:' 6'0 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Not loosing, any kind of game, getting stronger, self improvement, hard work Dislikes: Annoying people, people that are stronger than him, losing, sleeping, calling him weak Hobbies: Training, bettering himself Values: Working hard can eventually bring you to great heights Martial Status: Single Status: K.I.A Affiliations: '''Himself, the Arkyos Army, Abyssion, Kuroi, Creator of Dungeons '''Previous Affiliations: None Alignment: 'Chaotic Neutral to Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: INFP Color Identity: '''Green/Black '''Extra Music: * Death Waltz Guitar Cover (Delta in battle) * Serpent Eating the Horizon (Serious battle theme) * What I'm Made Of (Modern Remix) (Delta's alternate lyrical theme) Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''10-A | 8-A physically, High 5-A '''with Aura Energy | '''Varies Name: '''Delta '''Origin: Gyrohem (Verse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, likely was around the same age as Linx Rifelson Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Master of Aura Energy | Servant of Delta Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Masterful Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy) in combination with Danmaku (Which can also be used to create forcefields), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Pain Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Teleportation, Limited Precognition, Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance | Ability Replication (Type 4, but slightly weaker than the original user) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: Athlete level (Never focused much on physical power, however he's still able to handle himself in a fist fight rather well)| Multi-City Block level physically (Comparable to pre-time skip Linx Rifelson), Dwarf Star level with Aura Energy (Was able to completely annihilate an entire Gyrohem mountain range. Can create an energy ball much larger than all of Gyrohem) | Varies (Sentinels can copy every aspect of an enemy, albeit at the cost of being slightly weaker) Speed: Average Human | Average Human without amplifying his speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed), Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Blitzed pre-time skip Linx) with '''FTL reactions when amplifying his speed (Can visualize and clearly see energy projectiles and light, but cannot move fast enough to dodge them. He has his potential half-unlocked, hence him still having Massively Hypersonic+ speeds but FTL reactions) | Varies Note: Limited Precognition increases his reaction speed slightly. Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Varies Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class physically''' | Varies''' Durability: Athlete level |''' Multi-City Block level''' physically, Dwarf Star level '''with Aura Energy (Can create a forcefield of energy to protect himself. Has the exact same defensive capability as his attack capability) | Varies''' Stamina: Unknown | At least Godlike '(Was able to keep up his death course for a month, which included not eating, drinking, or sleeping) '| Varies Range: Extended Melee Range with Delta Blades | Extended Melee Range with Delta Blades, Dwarf Star 'with Aura based attacks (Is said to be able to engulf all of Gyrohem) '| Varies Standard Equipment: 'Delta Blades '| 'Same | Varies 'Intelligence: Gifted. He was the best Aura Energy user on all of Gyrohem, as well as the only few to have a pocket reality that can be manifested onto the world. This is all likely because of hard work, showing he wasn't all talk. He was also a master of strategy games such as chess, as well as calculations | Varies Weaknesses: Delta is very arrogant, and doesn't take most his battles seriously. He doesn't know how to interact with other people very well, often coming off as rude | Same as before, with the addition of Delta's Aura being able to eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. His death course takes a toll on him if he keeps it up for more than a month. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage |''' '''Varies. Cannot replicate powers of beings that are above the third dimension. '-Weapons-' * Delta Blades: Weapons that contain nearly all of the energy Delta has built up over the years he lived. These were crafted and gifted by his father. With these blades, Delta was able to unleash energy attacks that he wouldn't be able to do without preparation time. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Delta, unlike most Aura users, can manipulate anything energy related to his will, and do practically anything with it. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Delta primarily uses this ability to make his Aura Energy more potent. * '''Delta's Death Course: Delta's internal world, hard work, and struggles manifested onto reality. This world is a near infinite maze, filled with dangerous traps such as spikes, spinning axes, and lots of pitfalls into even more spikes. It is also home to sentinels, beings that are created along with the world that look similar to humans, but are simply black silhouettes. They are able to copy every aspect of the user, and use that against them, though they are weaker than the original, but they make up for it in sheer numbers, as there's an unlimited amount of them in the death course. Delta has full control over the sentinels, being able to teleport them anywhere he pleases. The only way to destroy this inner world is if the opponent has reality warping or an ability related to it. Feats *Is able to keep his death course up for a month, and that includes not being able to eat, drink, or sleep for that amount of time. *Nearly defeated Linx Rifelson inside of his death course. *Was able to hold his own against the Three Protectors for a time. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Notes: * Delta is essentially the opposite of Linx. * Delta was a hard worker, putting effort into everything he did to become stronger, and to eventually surpass his father. He always pushed himself, eventually wanted to test his strength against the Core, but was stopped by the Three Protectors. When he was young, Delta created an energy imbued necklace for his father to use, showing how much he cares for his father, and how much he wants to make him proud. Key: Without Aura | Base | Sentinels Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Former Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:INFP Characters Category:Prideful Characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Royal Figures